


Four time Gandra didn't get the blanket and one time she did

by Lokisbur



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ND Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Sensory Overload, Weighted Blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbur/pseuds/Lokisbur
Summary: A "Five time that happen and one time that happened" but with a weighted blanket (and one time missing because I don't know how to count).Gandra is NT and doesn't get what this blanket is all about, until the last minute.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gandra Dee
Kudos: 24





	Four time Gandra didn't get the blanket and one time she did

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a work like that, I usually don't read them as I'm looking for a longer story rather than several small ones, but here it was the most fitting format I could go with.  
> I also wrote that after seeing S03E19 because Gandra just dropped a weighted blanket on Huey and how the heck would a NT person without any ND relatives know about weighted blankets?????? So here you'll have the explanation.

The first time Fenton talked about a blanket was in a casual conversation, a small element in his sentence.

“...then I need to buy things _por_ _mi madre_ and… ah, yes, look for blankets.”

_ Why look for blankets in the middle of summer? _

“Oh, sorry, I did it again, didn’t I?”

Gandra looked at Fenton, cut in the middle of her own thinking.

“If you mean that you started to talk and stopped only to breathe in quickly, then yes, you did it again.” She smiled softly.

The duck rubbed the back of his neck, making a weird face.

“I’m so sorry for doing that, I just can’t stop myself,” he said, then looked up to his girlfriend. “You’re not...mad, are you?”

Gandra chuckled, “no, I’m not mad.” She stood up and stretched a bit.

She could see Fenton softly smiling at her, the way he does each time she assures him that his quirkiness is alright with her. She loved that smile, he seemed more like himself when he was doing it, calmer perhaps.

“Go get your stuff science guy,” said Gandra, taking her backpack, “we’ll see each other next time.”

She walked, waving at Fenton with a smile as he was trying to find a way to say goodbye.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Gandra was in the middle of one of her experiment when her phone vibrated.

SUIT 

> “ _ Blue or red?” _

“Blue or red”? If that wasn’t a weird random question, she didn’t know what was. She took her phone and unlocked it in order to answer the question with another question.

_ > “What do you mean “blue or red”?” _

_ > “For my room.” _

For his room? That didn’t narrow it down by much then.

_ > “Ok, but what is it? _

_ A lamp? Curtains?” _

_ > “Blanket.” _

A blanket? In the middle of summer?

Then it hit her. He already talked about a blanket the last time they saw each other, maybe that was the same thing. It was weird nonetheless.

_ > “We’re in the middle of summer and you want to buy a blanket?” _

_ > “It’s a special blanket!!” _

Ok, now she was kinda scared. Would it be a gift for them? She knew that Fenton was bad at lying, but actually asking her about a couple gift? That was weird, even for him.

_ > “Ok, hum, I say red.” _

_ > “¡Muchas gracias! see you in the Gizmocloud” _

And that was it. By now Gandra was used to those random questions and she was glad that he had someone to ask them, but sometimes it could be rather strange.

She got back to her work without thinking about it further.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


The Gizmocloud was coming up nicely. They managed to create a bunch of mountains on the other side of the water and even a few clouds, but could quite get the hang of the water yet. It looked like a plane surface and acted more like syrup when something hit it, but at least it had lost the pink colour from the week before.

“So, your blanket…” started Gandra.

Fenton dropped an Erlenmeyer, but it only bounced away in the water.

“Ah, yes, blanket…” Fenton tried, “I ordered it.”

“In red I take it.”

“Yes, red, nice choice by the way!” continued the now slightly blushing duck.

Gandra looked at him a bit longer. It was weird that he would try to hide it and at the same time not. If he was talking about the blanket while looking and ordering for it, why not talk about it for its actual purposes; not that a blanket had a lot of them.

“Why ordering it online when you could just go to, I don’t know, a DUCKEA?” asked Gandra.

“Oh, well, hum-” Fenton tapped on the floor with his feet “-it’s a special blanket!”

Alright, so he was definitely awkward and distant about it. 

“Can you at least tell me why you are happy about it and yet won’t share with me why?” she asked.

It had the effect she expected. Fenton was now looking at everything around him but here, kind of stressed; taking his foot moving in a weird way and his fists clenching and unclenching in a certain rhythm.

“It’s...complicated,” he began. “It would take a lot of explaining to do and… I’m not really ready for it.

“A lot of explanation… for a blanket?” said Gandra, dubious.

“It’s complicated!” repeated Fenton, “It’s not something bad, just… complicated. I-I...I don’t have the strength to talk about it right now, can we do that another time?”

Gandra continued to look at Fenton with an ambiguous look for a bit longer. He didn’t look relaxed at all, more like tired or even worried, as if something bad will happen. She didn’t know what it was all about, but she knew him, she knew he couldn’t lie.

She let out a small “Ok” and continued working on the water effect.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  


Later in the month, Gandra was back in her place, continuously working on her code, until she received a text from Fenton. Was he ready to talk about his problem, or was he about to ask another question completely out of the blue?

_ > “Hey, do you know how Huey moves his hands all over the place when he’s happy?” _

Question it was then.   
  
> _ “Yeah, why” _

_ > “I think he’s ND, even if he never said anything.” _

Or maybe not quite.

_ > “What’s the point of the question here?” _

_ > “You know what ND means?” _

_ > “No, why?  _

_ Should I?” _

_ > “No, it’s okay. It stands for NeuroDivergent” _

And here was the weird moment. Gandra looked the word up and fell upon EaglePedia. Oh, boy was the article long.

_ > “I’ll look into it. It’s complex but I guess it’s interesting. Also, it might help to understand the kid.” _

_ > “It wasn’t about Huey. _

_ Not exactly at least. _

_ It’s just that I received the blanket and I remembered you asked about it last time and I said it was complex and well now you can literally SEE it is complex so yeah just thought it would be easier to say it by phone even tho it gives the idea that I’m saying something worse but I can’t actually find a proper script to tell you in another way than actually showing you the definitions.” _

So that explained it a bit. But only a bit. 

_ > “There seems to be a lot of things in the neurodiversity. I see ADHD, autism, bipolarity, schizophrenia, the dys… which one are you?” _

_ > “ADHD or autism. _

_ I don’t know exactly, I only self-diagnosed so I have no idea which one I fit in since they overlap on several points.” _

_ > “Ok. _

_ Does it explains why sometimes you’re worried that I’m annoyed by you talking a lot about a specific subject?” _

_ > “¡Sì! and actually talking a lot about one specific subject is part of it.” _

_ > “Gotcha, next time we see each other I’ll know more about ADHD and autism then.” _

_ > “¡Thank you so much for understanding!” _

Gandra smiled at the syntax error. Maybe she will stop working on the cloud for a while and lookup for those new terms, especially since it’s connected so deeply to her boyfriend.

  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It has been a hard day and Fenton was so tired he didn’t even know how he managed to stay awake as the Gizmoduck suit brought him near Gandra’s flat.

Working with her was the nicest thing ever, not only because they were dating, but also because she knew that he might fell asleep and not only once did she commented on it nor made it awkward when he woke up the next morning. This time however would be a bit different; she knew about him being neurodivergent and he brought his blanket with him.

“Hey, intern guy!” said a familiar voice by the window.

Fenton looked up and saw Gandra, the beautiful Gandra. She didn’t seem different from the last time he saw her, at least in her attitude towards him. For now.

He climbed the emergency ladder with a bit of difficulty, thanks to the 8 kilos added to his bag, and arrived in Gandra’s livingroom.

Only to be blinded by the lights.

“-ton! Fenton!” yelled a voice in his ears. “Are you ok?”

“Shhhhh” was the only sound he managed to let out.

Everything was really too bright right now. He was expecting to feel dizzy because of the lights at the very moment he came out of the suit, but that what much worse than what he anticipated. He curled on himself right under the window, eyes shut and hands on his ears.

“ _Luz_ ,” he breathed out, “ _y_ _cállate por favor, no soy bien_ ”

He heard Gandra move around, clicking on buttons and shutting down the background music then settling near him. Weirdly enough, she sat near, at arm’s length, maybe a bit further, but it wasn’t as close as Fenton feared.

“I read some stuff,” she murmured, “and from what I get it’s a sensory overload?”

Fenton nodded. There’s nothing he could really do right now, except trying not to cry.

“Do you need anything?”

He tried to remove his bag from around his neck, without much success as he couldn’t stand removing both his hands from his ears but was quickly helped by really gentle ones.

“ _ Cobija _ ”

“Huummm, the blanket you talked about?”

He nodded again. 

Thankfully, he hadn’t closed the bag completely and he had to listen to only half of the zip open. After hearing a “huff” and the sound of glass beads succumb to gravity, he received a now rather familiar sensation on his shoulders; the weight of the blanket and the smell of his  _ mama _ ’s perfume.

  
  


Gandra did her best to place it properly around him, careful not to touch him. She wasn’t used to that at all, and other than what she read, she didn’t know anything about what she was supposed to do, since at no moment they talked about protocols for such incidents. She put the bag away and prepared the couch for the moment they’ll move there from the floor. 

Fenton seemed so small at that very moment. She saw him in pain several times due to being Gizmoduck, but never she saw him in this kind of pain; pain given to him by his own body. A pain she also didn’t knew how to stop. A wound was easy,  _ that _ ? It wasn’t, at least not on her own.

After some time Fenton fluttered his eyes and slightly removed his hands from his ears, giving her the green light to come back beside him.

“I’ve prepared the couch,” she announced, her voice still low, “we can settle there, it will be better than the floor.”

He replied with a tired smile, so she extended her hand, in case he needed it. To her surprise he took it. He managed to stand up on his own, holding to the weirdly heavy blanket and sat on the couch without dropping her hand one second.

“There’s water on your left,” she proposed “and I’m here with you and for you.”

The duck smiled again, then lowered himself on his side, his head resting on her laps and their fingers still intertwined.

He let out a barely audible “Tired” before settling in a seemingly better position.

“Can I...put my hand in you hair?” asked Gandra. “My other hand I mean, you don’t have to drop the one you’re holding.”

Fenton moved his head a bit to check where her second hand was standing and took it with his own second hand to place hers on his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t think it would happen.”

“Hey, it’s ok, lucky us you told me about neurodivergency before it happened. I can’t imagine how I would’ve reacted otherwise.” she chuckled.

She felt him chuckle in return. 

His hair was really soft under her touch and she was more than happy to be allowed to brush them between her fingers. She watched him fall asleep on her laps, checking silently to the term “weighted blanket”.

**Author's Note:**

> My Spanish is rusty y'all, tell me if I fucked up something with it.
> 
> The "the dys" stands for dyspraxia, dyslexia, dyscalculia and dysnomia.


End file.
